


With love, and all the best memories

by moxiao402



Series: Your Eyes, My Illusion [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Letter, M/M, Post-TDC, but they love eachother, mention of other characters, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: Dear Newt, one day we shall meet again, with love, and all the best memories.





	With love, and all the best memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,   
> This is the first time for me to actually (actually!) write a letter. I hope this turned out well. Thank you!
> 
> Please leave some comment or Kudos to tell me how you feel :)  
> Still suffering post-TDC disorder
> 
> From Moxiao402 <3

Dear Newt,

It has been a while since we have last spoken, so I have chosen to put my words in a letter, maybe this would be a better idea, who knows? How have you been, if I may ask? What is the world like on the other side? Can you still see me? See us? Bear with me through this, I promise it won’t take much time from you.

To begin with, I should inform you that Minho is getting married next month. I’d call it a sudden move, but the girl seems quite nice. You should’ve seen his face when he told me. I’ll never forget. Your sister has also fell in love with Aris. Do you still remember him? That’s the good-looking chap from Group B. I swear upon my life to protect her. She misses you, Newt.

Here is the hard part, I apologise for that I could not reply sooner. I’m sorry, Newt, it has been three years since then. I couldn’t bring myself up to face this, alone. The rest of them tried to talk to me, but I think it’s best for me to talk to you instead, it’s more comforting that way.

I miss the days with you.

I’m not joking. Please don’t take it wrong, I know you’d be laughing at me right now, and would call me weak for it. But I know you don’t mean to. You know, I have been in love with you, since our first encounter in the Glade. And I don’t plan to change, not without you... I'm praying for redemption, my friend. I hope that you will forgive me for all that I have done, and only wished for the best of you. It must have been a hard time all along, but it was my fault, and only mine.

I have been thinking of you lately, and I wish you well. We shall meet again, one day.

With love, and all the best memories.   
From Thomas


End file.
